Roycewicz
Private Roycewicz is a United States Marine under the command of Lieutenant Vasquez, appearing in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. During the attack on Al-Asad's capital city, Roycewicz and Paul Jackson are ordered by Vasquez to sweep and clear the second floor of a building they assaulted. While going up the stairs, Roycewicz is attacked by a particularly burly soldier. Depending on the players actions, Roycewicz either lives or dies. If he is saved on the Xbox 360 the achievement "Rescue Roycewicz", worth 20G, is unlocked. The text says 'Save Roycewicz on the stairs.' If Roycewicz survives the stair attack, he will possibly die later when reaching the tank 'War Pig' in the Bog. Trivia *Roycewicz is also one of the randomly generated names for the Marine NPCs. It is possible to see him during Charlie Don't Surf, War Pig regardless of the player's decision, and at the beginning of The Bog as a sergeant. It is even possible to see three or more Roycewiczs in the same level. *Roycewicz was named after a member of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's development team named Alexander Roycewicz. *Oddly, Roycewicz is already inside the first building in The Bog when your team gets there. If you pause the game at the start you will see one "Friendly" soldier, him being Roycewicz. *A similar achievement/trophy exists in Call of Duty: World at War for saving Private Ryan from an Imperial Soldier: Saved Private Ryan - 10G/Bronze. This is quite clearly a reference to the movie "Saving Private Ryan". The movie is set in the WWII Normandy invasion. *If you don't save him, the OpFor soldier knocks him over, pulls out his pistol and shoots Roycewicz. *When you save Roycewicz, the OpFor soldier will fall to the ground and Roycewicz will shoot at him. If you examine the body for a short time, a pool of blood will be generated around the dead enemy's head. Since enemies don't normally bleed post-mortem in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it can be assumed that this was added for dramatic effect. Something similar occurs with the final enemy in the level Mile High Club. *On the PC version, in the Multiplayer map "District", if you spectate and go out of the map into the area near the gas station, you will see "Alexander Roycewicz 2007" written on the wall. *If you save Roycewicz while he is still standing, he will strip off the OpFor Soldier's AK-47, retake his own weapon or shrug the enemy soldier to the ground and shoot into the body. *Randomly-generated Army Rangers in Modern Warfare 2 may be named Roycewicz in multiple missions. His name can also be spotted among the Marines in the end of the level The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *If you run up the stairs before Roycewicz and wait, the battle will not commence and Roycewicz would simply shoot the enemy or bash him with his rifle on rare occasions. *The way in which Roycewicz is attacked is identical to the "melee battles" experienced in the Wii version of Call of Duty 3 and the "takedowns" in Modern Warfare 2. *In Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, there are multiple times where Roycewicz is mentioned, usually on a real estate sign. *On the Modern Warfare 2 map "Afghan" his name can be seen on a concrete slab next to the teddy bear found under a bridge. *In Crew Expendable, one of the pilot's names may be Roycewicz. This can be seen right before roping down on to the ship. *In the Bog later on after securing the broken houses, while defending the tank sometimes instead of him using an M4A1 Grenadier sometimes he uses an M249 SAW. Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters Category:Killed in Action